


A Blazing Rescue

by TriforceNinja



Series: Whumptober 2020 [13]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bernadetta von Varley Needs a Hug, Burns, F/M, Fire, Rescue, Trapped, Tsundere Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriforceNinja/pseuds/TriforceNinja
Summary: When Byleth and her small additional army returned to Garreg Mach Monastery from an auxiliary mission, they found out that the facility was on fire. A worried Felix realised that Bernadetta was still within the building, so he rushed over there to rescue his girl. Would Felix be able to save her on time or would he end up being burned alive.Whumptober Challenge No 14. Is Something Burning?Heat Exhaustion/Fire
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Bernadetta von Varley
Series: Whumptober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953259
Kudos: 3
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	A Blazing Rescue

Byleth did not know what had happened. When she and her band of selected combatants returned from a mission to take care of some ruffians, they found Garreg Mach Monastery on fire. Byleth was certain that it was the Imperial Empire’s doing, but why or how would they do that? At that point, that was the least of her concerns. What Byleth was worried the most was the lives that were within the Monastery. With that mentioned, Felix, who was with the small army, realised that Bernadetta was still within the facility. He could only imagine that the reclusive woman was cooped up in her dorm room as usual and the flames were getting to her. Without wasting a second, Felix dashed over to the monastery, without listening to his former professor’s protests. He first came to the entrance gate, where he saw some guards ushering people out of the facility. One of them spotted Felix as he grabbed the Fraldarius heir by the shoulder and said, “Halt! I can’t allow you to enter the monastery!”

“Get off me!” Felix shoved the guards arm off him. “I need to rescue someone!”

“We are doing our part to rescue people here!” The guard noted. “We can’t afford any casualties within this facility. So, turn around and go back!”

Felix glared over at the guard and said, “You’re not going to stop me! There is a girl who is possibly trapped in her dorm and I didn’t see her leave the facility.”

He rushed in before the knight could stop him again. Felix passed the blazing market area, and when he climbed up the stairs towards the building, he turned left to sprint for the dormitories. Once he got to the fishing area, he noticed the fire within the residential wing was spreading fast. Felix clenched his teeth in concern, but he was a little relieved that Bernadetta resided on a lower floor because the upper dormitory’s entrance was engulfed by flames. But the relief was only minor. Bernadetta’s room was not exactly on the same grounds as the fishing pond. Her dorm was past a flight of steps next to the dining hall and was the second room to the left. The scorching flames was just as bad as up there than it was where Felix was standing. But lucky for him, that pathway was easier to escape compared to the indoor upper dormitory. But that does not mean it was any less dangerous. Felix knew he had no time to lose. He rushed up the steps and came to Bernadetta’s door. It was not easy to avoid the flames as some of the sparks licked his skin. But Felix wasted no time than to wham himself at the door. He did not knock it down on his first try, but he did hear a familiar shriek from the other side.

“Wh-what do you want?! A-a-are you here to kill me faster?!” Bernadetta’s voice screeched.

“Shut up! I’m here to save you!” Felix retorted as he whammed his body to the door a second time, which weakened the durability of the hinges.

“F-Felix? I-is that you?!” Bernadetta’s shaky voice spoke.

“Yes, and I’m going to bust you out of here!” Felix replied. “You might want to step away from the door!”

“K-k-kay?!” She spoke with uncertainty as a rustle of footsteps moved to the side.

Felix whammed at the door one last time and sent it flying throughout the room. There he saw a trembling Bernadetta at the side of the room. When she looked up at her saviour, she smiled weakly and rushed over to give him a hug. Felix grunted at the impact as he slightly pushed Bernadetta away and said, “Now is not the time for hugs! We need to get out of here!”

The swordsman scanned the route he came from an noticed the flames gotten bigger. But when he turned to look at the other direction, the blazes there was too massive to find an exit. The heat was already getting to Felix, and he was becoming more exhausted by the second. But the swordsman refused to let that stop him. He grabbed Bernadetta by the arm, alerted her to sprint, as he rushed towards the fishing area. The reclusive woman screamed as she was pulled by her lover through the burning pathway and down the steps. Despite the screams, the exhaustion, and the flames touching his skin, Felix kept on pushing forward. It was to the point when they got to the marketplace and the swordsman started to slow down. They were halfway near the exit when Felix finally collapsed.

“Felix!” Bernadetta screamed as she crouched down at her fallen companion and held his upper body up in her arms. She attempted to lift Felix with one of his arms wrapped around her shoulders and carry him towards the exit. But Bernadetta was also experiencing exhaustion from the heat. She only managed few steps towards the exit before she collapsed.

“Hey you over there!” A couple of monastery guards rushed over towards them. Bernadetta screamed as they came but the knights held their arms up for reassurance and said, “No need to worry, little lady. We’re just going to aid you and your friend out of here.”

Bernadetta only panted but allowed the guards to take Felix and herself out of the facility. One of them picked up the swordsman with his arms supporting his back and legs, while the other helped the reclusive woman by the arm and gently walked her towards the gate. Once the knights got them out of the facility, Byleth and the rest of the faculty and past students waited for them several meters away. The minty haired professor asked the guard who was carrying Felix to lay him down on the ground. The knight did as he was told as he gently placed Felix flat on his back and backed away. Byleth noticed that the swordsman’s breathing was faint but was gaining momentum within the fresher air. She did place her hands on the burned marks, and she used her white magic to heal them. Byleth then took a step back as she let Felix regain his energy. The swordsman’s breathing was steadier, and when his eyes cracked open, he looked around to see his comrades and former teacher above him. Most of them were relieved to see him alive, including Byleth. She sighed in relief but then gave Felix a stern glare as she crossed her arms.

“What were you thinking, Felix? That was reckless of you, rushing in a burning facility without discussing a plan.” She nagged.

Felix only grunted and rolled his eyes.

“You did, however, managed to rescue Bernadetta before being burned alive.” Byleth’s eyes soften as she relaxed her arms. “I will thank you for that.”

“Wh-where… is… B-Bernadetta…?” Felix weakly asked.

“F-Felix?” The said woman, who currently stood behind Byleth, spoke up. She was being supported by Annette, while Mercedes was healing her wounds. Byleth stepped out of way so Felix could view his girl. Bernadetta cried tears of relief as she broke away from her supporters and rushed over to her love. She wrapped her arms around Felix, who grunted at the impact. Concerned that she overstepped his boundary, Bernadetta released him and sat straight up.

“I-I’m sorry! I d-didn’t mean to-” Before the reclusive woman could finish her sentence, Felix pulled his upper body off the ground and wrapped an arm around his girl.

“You really are troublesome. did you know that?” He whispered in the recluse’s ear.

“O-oh no. You are mad at me, aren’t you?” Bernadetta nervously spoke.

“Heh, shut up. At least you’re safe.” Felix smirked. “You really think I’m going to let you die in that fire?”

“Uh, n-n-no! W-wait, you weren’t planning on letting me die, were you?” Bernadetta pulled back from the embrace as she glared at her boyfriend.

“Why do you think I came to your rescue?” Felix replied to his girlfriend’s ridiculous question.

“I-I” Bernadetta stuttered a bit, but her lips were caught by her lovers. They kissed for ten seconds before Felix pulled away.

“Should that give you an answer?” he asked.

Bernadetta’s eyes were wide open and her face was blushing red, but she nodded her head. Felix smiled at her and told her not to forget that. He pulled himself off the ground and went to the professor for their next task. Bernadetta, who had nothing better to do, followed her boyfriend’s suit and awaited the next order of business.

**Author's Note:**

> So there you have it. Challenge No 14.  
> I'm currently working on the other challenges as best I could, but I fear that I have another busy week ahead of me.  
> I'm already behind on my challenges, so don't expect me to get them all done on time.


End file.
